His Corpse Bride
by Broken Philosophies
Summary: Their love was no Romeo and Juliet but it still was a story with a tragic end. One-shot.


_**His Corpse Bride**  
_By: Broken Philosophies

_"Life and death is just a broken bridge that can't be easily fixed."  
_- Me

He held back the tears that threatened to fall as he set the flowers down under the oak tree where _she_ had died. He then stood there, letting silence take over and remembering the time the two spent together and reminiscing about how his heart thumped against his ribcage in fear and of growing affection. He loved her and he was too blinded by the fact that she was dead and he was betrothed to someone else, someone that was alive and breathing and had a pulse. Maybe that's why he loved her so much. Maybe it was because she was the one that he wasn't suppose to marry and maybe because she needed to be loved and that maybe she didn't have the chance to live life to the fullest like him and Victoria. But now at the age of thirty-two with a wife and three children, two boys and a girl, Victor had grown quite alone ever since he was reminded of her. Of course he would lay in bed and think of her but his family would wash away her beautiful blue eyes and pale blue skin and voice.

She had somehow capture his heart and show him what love really was. She had showed him that you couldn't help for who you fall in love with and though it may be tragic, it was better to have loved and lost than to ever have never loved at all. Even when he was fulfilling his promise, she stopped him and told him that they didn't—couldn't be together because he was meant to be with Victoria because they were alive and had hearts that could beat and pulses under their skin and warm blood in their bodies. She made so many sacrifices and it made him realize that she deserved everything and she was entitled to the best and not second. She had the right to grow old with her loved one and watch as her grandchildren run around and smile at her husband as he smiled back. She deserved it all.

But what was she given? A stranger who stole her heart and broke it when he killed her.

Victor smiled sadly, closing his eyes and recalling how she played the piano so beautifully and managing to take his breath away when she sung and when she danced under the light of the moon. She was so full of life and yet she was dead. How she coped with him he'll never know. Sometimes when he's alone and playing the piano, he would let his eyes slip and let his fingers guide him to the song they played together; their song that was just theirs and nobody else's. They weren't Romeo and Juliet who fell in love immediately but damn it if they didn't have their own tragic love story. Their story justified love in every sense. They didn't have to kill themselves to escape the pain of losing one another. They didn't have their families in the way of their love. Instead, it was the broken bridge of life and death and betrothal that stood in the way of something that could have been beautiful and harmonizing. It could have been just the two of them as they fell deeper and deeper in love as each day passed but Victor and Emily wouldn't notice because they would be lost in each other's divine embrace.

Alas, Victor himself had become aware of that fact too late. It wasn't until some months after his and Victoria's wedding that he started feeling an emptiness inside of him, like something was missing—another half of his soul just wasn't there. It wasn't until his daughter was born that he understood why he felt the way he did. It was because of his undying love for Emily and he was too overdue in realizing the truth.

He _loves_ Emily; his corpse bride; the one who loved him and did not care about life or death because she was in love with him and that was all that mattered to her. He was all that mattered to her because she believed that he loved her when he slipped Victoria's ring onto hers. At the beginning it was a mistake but now he knew that if he could redo it all, if he could have Emily back, then he would take her hand in his and ask _her_ to be his _wife_. And just like a hundred times before, he imagined himself drinking the poison, forever bounding himself to her and living a dead life that didn't affect them because they were in each other's presence and because their un-beating hearts felt like they were alive and pounding.

Nonetheless, no matter how hard Victor dreamed and prayed and asked, he would never see her again. Because her wish was fulfilled. She was in a moment in where she was getting married and that she was loved. She no longer had any desire of bothering the living again. She had passed over and was happy in another place and she wasn't rotting in the ground for her true love to come and seek her because he had already found her.

And it didn't matter how many years went by, he would still think of _her_ as his bride.

_His one and only corpse bride._

* * *

**I was listening to "Our Love" by Paul Cardall after watching The Corpse Bride today and I had the inspiration of writing this. To me I loved the idea of Victor and Emily marrying. I loved the whole concept of one of the dead marrying a living person. I cried at the end when Emily gave Victor up so that he may experience life with someone that of his own. It broke my heart, to be honest. **

**Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Drop a review if you like *tips hat***


End file.
